


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Bloodinthebasment



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinthebasment/pseuds/Bloodinthebasment
Summary: “It matters not what someone is born. But what they grow to be”





	Harry Potter Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



> I have gifted this work to Maluminspace because she constantly encourages me to keep going and writing and is always helping me with ideas <3 thank you lovely.
> 
> Some fluffy oneshots set in the Harry Potter universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a proud Gryffindor so when he’s teamed with a Slytherin in potions class he isn’t expecting the outcome to be anything but painful.  
> He is wrong.

The potions classroom was dimly lit and filled with pairs of whispering students huddled over brewing cauldrons. Their professor had very trustingly left the room for five minutes and there was already plumes of black smoke erupting from one at the far side of the room.

“That was your fault Martha...”

“Don’t blame me, like it’s always my fault...”

“That’s because it’s usually is...”

Luke laughed out loud unable to contain himself as the pair whispering girls poured the contents of the black smoking cauldron away causing his hazel eyed potions partner to give him a bemused dark look.

This potion was meant to be easy in terms of following the process, but the ingredients had to be added at just the right moment to make sure things like _that_ didn’t happen.

Returning his attention to their potion Luke was certain their Wiggenweld brew would be perfect, he had been teamed with Spencer who now had one eye closed and his lip caught between his white teeth as he prised five lion fish spines from a black vial with a pair of silver tweezers, he dropped each one into the small black cauldron of bubbling yellow liquid. 

Luke watched Spencer intently as he had done for the last few weeks, he was starting to enjoy watching the way he worked and the way he got so lost in the formula his black glasses resting half way down his nose as he studied. The Slytherin placed the vile and tweezers down gently and returned glared at Luke over the steam of the liquid, his striking eyes peaked through strands of black hair that fell over his pale face. 

The blonde stared back, Spencer’s whole facade getting him confused.

“What’s next...?” Spencer flicked his wand and muttered a charm quietly to stir the potion his wrist effortlessly doing the motions while he waited for the Gryffindors answer.

“Umm” Luke’s bright blue eyes scanned down the parchment quickly thinking how his partner was using a charm when it wasn’t even part of the potion process.

“Umm? I have five stirs left of this cauldron left before you fuck it up...and we start over” Spencer had a dark humour about him which Luke had hated when they had first been paired together at the start of term, he had taken a lot of Spencer’s insults seriously before but now he realised it was just the way he was, most likely covering his own insecurities or protecting himself from the Gryffindor.

“...” The blonde had lost his concentration letting his partner take over the potion process and Luke’s thought process. 

“... come on Red...” Spencer had taken to calling him Red a playful take on their ongoing house feuds and Luke had to admit he kind of liked it.

“Flobberworm Mucus...?” Luke wrinkled his nose “that’s it... right?”

Spencer half smiled and shrugged at him and he knew he had the right answer.

“Not a fan of that one then?” The dark haired Slytherin moved his left wand hand away from the cauldron and motioned for Luke to enter the correct amount of substance into the steaming potion.

“I can’t say I’m a fan no...” Luke smiled as he pulled the stopper out of the glass vial.

Once he had emptied the foul substance into the cauldron Spencer resumed his stirring motion, Luke watched him finding it captivating before he peeked over the top to check the colour.

“It’s not turning purple...” Luke observed before rechecking the list of ingredients and then looking back up at Spencer questioningly. The happy go lucky Gryffindor hated potions he was just no good at it the only reason he was getting good grades was because of the student sat in front of him. Part of Luke hated putting his faith in a snake but looking at this talented yet modest Slytherin who sat before him he couldn’t help but feel thankful.

“Hmm... no shit...” Spencer stopped his stirring motion causing the liquid to simmer slightly more now it was stationary. 

“maybe we need a tot more of your favourite? Can you go and have a look for another vial for me... please” he added taking his eyes off the liquid to look up at him.

“Sure...” Luke quickly got off his stool and walked over to the cabinet his keen eyes scanning the ancient shelves.

“It’s to the left Hemmings...” Spencer called from their desk causing a few of their class mates to look up from their work.

The tall blonde felt the eyes of his fellow Gryffindors stares on his back, being teamed with the only Slytherin in the class hadn’t been ideal at first, in fact Luke had been even more sure he was going to fail potions when their professor had assigned him and Spencer together mainly because he hadn’t planned on turning up for half the lessons. 

His nimble fingers counted along and grasped the vial he thought was the Flobberworm Mucus before heading back across the classroom to their desk in the furthest corner of the dark room.

He looked down at Spencer who was flicking through their work book.

“Add some in Red...” the raven haired Slytherin didn’t look up from his reading and Luke didn’t want to ask how much so he made a judgment according to how much was left in the vial which was about half the glass bottle.

He removed the cork stopper and poured in a few drops before placing it down on the wooden desk next to Spencer and sat back down. 

The Slytherin looked up from his book as the liquid turned a rich shade of purple, he pulled his glasses off with one arm and rested them down on the table. 

“... I think you might be finally getting the hang of this...” Spencer smiled, and Luke realised he had never seen his potions partner truly smile before and the way his eyes lit up. The melancholy student who was excellent at whatever he seemed to turn his hand to had always given Luke flat half smiles that never really reached his eyes but now they were focused on him alone he truly looked pleased. 

Luke didn’t know if it was the heat in the room, but his cheeks flushed betraying him and he had to draw his attention away from Spencer’s rich hazel stare, he was sure he felt something pass between them in that moment over the bubbling potion they had both created.

After a few moments Spencer seemed to find himself again and broke the silence that had fallen between them.

“I’ll take over shall I...?” Spencer picked up his wand and spoke the same spell he had used previously to stir the bubbling liquid as it faded from purple to a rich blood red.

Luke nodded in reply “yeah... like I’m going to need to know that spell you use...” he smiled not looking up “you’ll have to teach me that one sometime in charms...”

“We aren’t partners in charms Hemmings...” Spencer leaned his chin on his free hand his elbow rested on the desk his eyes meeting Luke’s again.

“Right...” Luke didn’t know how to invite what should be his nemesis to meet him after lessons one evening or even at the weekend.

“I feel like you might have spent your attention for potion making today...” Spencer spoke lowly and returned his stare to the potion he was stirring.

Luke fiddled with the long sleeve of his black robes subconsciously lost in thought his attention span for potions was short he had to admit but now he was more focused on how to breach the subject of wanting to see his potions partner outside of the actual potion’s classroom.

He was feeling something for this boy sat in front of him who was just working away to get them both through the term, this clever Slytherin that Luke hadn’t wanted to like was creeping his way into Luke’s heart like a venomous viper and he didn’t even seem to know he was doing it.

“Right. We’ll let that simmer for thirty minutes and it should be done...” Spencer eyed him. 

Luke didn’t reply his thoughts confused his words in the tip of his tongue.

“Are you ok?... you don’t have your usual bravado...” he did that sad smile again that Luke was used to seeing that made him feel intrigued.

When he didn’t answer Spencer spoke again

“You can go sit with your friends if you want... I’ll watch this...I need to write up our notes” He indicated towards the now turquoise liquid.

Usually Luke would jump at the chance to go and sit with his likeminded peers and discuss quidditch or their next trip to Hogsmeade but there was something that made him decline.

“It’s fine...” Luke beamed suddenly aware that he was a little quiet his awkwardness manifesting into more than just an odd feeling, he needed to see know more about this Slytherin. 

Spencer raised his eyebrows at the fact Luke would rather stay sat with him than go over to his Gryffindor friends.

“Are you sure you’re ok...?” Spencer asked again seemingly pleased he wasn’t leaving or at least that was the impression that Luke was getting. 

The Slytherin was an enigma that Luke was trying to work out, but he was happy to run with the idea that spencer was glad he had chosen to stay.

“Yeah. I’m all good...” Luke smiled still watching Spencer’s wrist and wand stir the potion “I need you to teach me how to do that Spence... maybe when you have some free time, we could meet...if you wanted to. I mean I could shout you a butterbeer one weekend... maybe” he blurted out his eyes focused on the bubbling liquid that separated them. 

To Luke it felt like a whole lot more than just asking for some help with charms or at least he felt like he wanted it to be more, he had even said “Spence” he had never called the Slytherin by a shortened version of his name before he didn’t even know if he liked it but it had rolled off Luke’s tongue without him even thinking.

Spencer stopped all movement his wand hand frozen as he stared at Luke over the steam his expression conflicted.

“I...” Spencer paused and put his wand down the potion forgotten for the moment and picked up his glasses placing them on the bridge of his nose so he could see him clearly. 

Luke wished he hadn’t said anything now and felt stupid for even thinking there was a small spark of something between them they he could expand upon.

“I... feel like you probably do need a little extra help in most of your subjects Luke so... yeah I’d be happy to help you... anytime... with whatever it is you’re having trouble with... I’ll be there...” Spencer gave him a side smile that Luke couldn’t read but still he was agreeing to meet him which had to be a bonus.

“Well. I don’t know about most subjects...” Luke replied rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

Spencer raised his eyebrows again before continuing with the stirring of the potion.

“Like I said. I’m happy to help with whatever...” 

“Give a Slytherin and inch and they take a mile...” Luke laughed a little affronted but also pleased Spencer had agreed to meet him even if he had had to lay himself a little bare to get it to happen.

“Every time...” Spencer didn’t look up at him, but he smiled all the same as he wrote down some notes in their work book taking a break from the stirring.

Luke smiled to himself he felt like Spencer would be a challenge for him and not someone who would easily fall into his arms because of who he was or what position he held on the quidditch field. He knew that the ambitious Slytherin had a mind of his own and Luke felt exited to find out more about him despite their obvious differences and allegiances.

“So... when do you want to meet... and where...” Spencer put his wand down the liquid ready to decanter.

Luke automatically passed Spencer the empty glass container into which he started pouring their potion.

He hadn’t thought this far. He hadn’t even expected Spencer to agree to meet with him.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to agree to meet me... Spence so...”

Spencer laughed quietly as he finished pouring the liquid and passed it to Luke their fingers brushing in the exchange.

Spencer met his Luke’s line of sight and he took his glasses off placing them on the table.

“Why would you think that...?” he passed Luke his own golden quill which had his initials ornately stamped along the side and a black feather in the top “because I’m a Slytherin or... some other reason...”

Luke took the quill from him and wrote their names on the brown label so the professor would know it was theirs.

The blonde was grateful for the opportunity to take his eyes away from Spencer’s intense glare for a moment still sure there was something between them.

“I guess... I just didn’t know if you liked me... in any sense...” the bold Gryffindor laid his cards on the table.

“You don’t have to worry about that... I think we make a good team... don’t you...?” Spencer stuck the label that Luke had just wrote their names on onto the glass container and returned to his side of the desk.

“Yeah. I could really learn a lot from you... you have already taught me so much...” Luke didn’t know if the dark haired Slytherin was catching his meaning.

“Oh. Is that all you want me for...” he placed the glass jar on the tray that was floating around collecting all the potions for marking.

“No!” he paused “I mean. Not that’s it...”

Spencer laughed. I’m just teasing you Hemmings I’m catching your drift loud and clear...” Spencer smiled at him again and pushed his dark hair off his forehead “How about... Saturday at 12pm and we can walk down to Hogsmead, you can buy me that butterbeer you promised...” 

Luke felt shock and relief all in one motion plus he’d seen a forward-thinking side to his mysterious interest that he hadn’t expected.

“It sounds like a date...” Luke smiled and felt his cheeks redden again thankfully it was masked by the dim light.

“That’s what you wanted right...? Or are we really just going to discuss your poor attention span in potions...” Spencer had that look on his face that he wore when he was trying to get a rise out of him.

“A date sounds perfect, I guess I just thought your talents were a way to get you to meet me...” 

“Flattery gets you everywhere. It’s a date Luke” the Slytherin looked up and met his stare calling him by his name for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors and thanks for reading this far haha.


End file.
